


Stars Are Stupid

by DonTheRock



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Love, No Smut, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonTheRock/pseuds/DonTheRock
Summary: Ricky Bowen, still trying to get Nini back, believes he and Nini are meant to be, so he's surprised when Miss Jenn's instincts cast Gina Porter as his love interest in the spring musical. Gina doesn't believe in fate, nor has she ever been in love, two traits that clash with Ricky's current idea that his first love is his true love. When Miss Jenn tells the two leads to spend time together and get to know each other better, Ricky's perception of fate is challenged by a girl he kinda can't forget about.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Rina – Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Differences from the show: Ricky and Gina never had their "moment" in episode 5, so they never really got close at all; Ricky and Nini never kissed and got together in the finale; Gina stays with Ashlyn's family now, since her mom moved. Probably more, but you'll figure those out as I write the story.

**Ricky's POV**

As soon as Miss Jenn pins the list on the bulletin board, everyone swarms around it, searching for their names. Once it's less busy, I go up to look for myself. When I spot my name, my eyes trace the dotted line across the page, and a wave of satisfaction hits me. 

"I got the Beast!" I cheer to Big Red who's waiting for me. 

"Nice, dude," he says. 

I walk back to where he stands, saying, "That means I'll get to play the lead with Nini."

Big Red puts up his hand, about to speak, but I'm too excited to go tell Nini, and I spin around before he can talk. I see Nini with Kourtney and start in that direction. Her face drops into exhaustion as soon as I approach, but I continue anyway. After all, we are playing love interests, so she'll have to learn to get along with me the way she did for the last musical. Besides, I was pretty sure we were actually getting closer, and I was thinking maybe she still liked me. 

"Hey, Nini!" I call. 

"Look, Ricky, I'm really not in the mood," she responds.

"But I got the part of the Beast."

"And that's great," she says, forcing a smile on her face, but her eyes aren't even trying to look happy. "I just would rather not do this right now."

"Do what?"

"Talk about us," she says. 

"I just wanted to say I was looking forward to rehearsals—"

"Yes, it'll be fun, but I just want to be alone right now." She takes a step back to leave while adding, "Congratulations, by the way."

She turns around, and Kourtney follows after her. I watch, confused, as she heads down the hallway, looking bluer than someone who just got a lead role in a musical should. Then I hear Big Red's voice as he steps up beside me. 

"Dude," he says, "Nini didn't get Belle."

"She didn't?"

But she's incredible. She the best actor and singer here. How could she have not gotten the lead? 

"Then who did?" I ask. 

Big Red gestures to the right, and I look over to see Gina with an ecstatic smile on her face as she talks to Ashlyn and EJ. 

"Gina's Belle?" I say. 

Big Red nods. "Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first part, so it's substantially smaller than the rest will be. I'm actually really excited for this story. I think it will be fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it too. Have a lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ricky's POV**

"I just don't understand," I say. "Nini's just as talented as Gina, if not more. Why didn't she get the lead?"

Miss Jenn looks up from her computer in her office to where I'm standing on the other side of her desk. While I'm basically steaming, she just keeps her emotionless expression. She's preoccupied with whatever work drama teachers have to do on her computer while she listens to me. I don't know if I could call it listening, really. She's hearing me, but she isn't letting anything I say start a debate. To her, this is a matter of facts, not opinion. 

"Ricky, why are you the one talking to me about this?" she questions as she types on her keyboard. 

"Because I don't think you casted the right person," I argue. 

She lets out a sigh and stands up out of her chair. "Well, if Nini has a problem with it, then why don't you tell her to come talk to me herself."

She spins around and starts searching her filing cabinet for some document she needs. 

"Would you give her the role if she came and talked to you?" I ask. 

Right as she pulls out the paper she requires, she turns back and lets out a single blunt laugh. "Ha, no. Ricky, I don't cast based on who wants it most. I cast from my gut." She brings the paper back over to her desk as she mumbles, "Granted, my gut is feeling a little off today, but that's what you get when you eat a whole container of chocolate ice cream in one sitting." 

She plops down into her chair and swivels back to her computer, getting back to typing. It kind of annoys me actually. She's not taking what I'm saying seriously at all. It's like she doesn't even care. 

"What about the 'sparks' or whatever," I question. "You said you saw that with me and Nini."

"Last semester," Miss Jenn corrects me. "This time, I saw different sparks."

I furrow my brows, taken aback by that. "With me and Gina? We've spoken, like, once at a skatepark, and a few other times, but there were definitely no sparks."

"Well, my instincts said otherwise," Miss Jenn counters, "and I trust my instincts. I have faith that you two as leads will make this musical outstanding."

I can see that I'm getting nowhere, so I just let out a huff, saying, "I don't see it, but fine."

I start walking toward the open door to exit, and I'm about to pull the handle when Miss Jenn's voice makes me look back once more. 

"Ricky, honey, will you leave the door open. Thanks."

I let go of the handle and trudge on out of her office. In the hall, Big Red is there waiting for me. 

"What did she say?" he asks. 

"Gina's playing Belle," I reply. 

"Well," Big Red sighs, "maybe this is a good thing."

"Me having to pretend to fall in love with someone other than Nini? How is that a good thing?"

"Okay, first of all, this is theatre club, not real life. Your on-stage romantic interest has nothing to do with your real one. And second, maybe it will be good for you to not spend more time with Nini."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, you've been trying to get her back since September, and she isn't budging, so maybe it's time for you to cut your losses and move on."

"I'm not gonna move on," I argue. "Nini and I, we're meant to be together. I just need to get her to realize that. We've had, like, moments. I know she still loves me, and I'm not giving up. It's fate, bro."

"Well, you can do that without ruining someone else's opportunity to play the lead," Big Red tells me. "Try being happy for Gina."

"Wasn't she trying to get Nini's part in the Winter musical? She didn't exactly try to be happy for Nini then."

"But she's different now. You wouldn't know, because you never talk to her, but I see her all the time when I go to Ashlyn's and she's really nice. Try just being supportive."

"I guess I have no other option," I huff. 

Big Red gives me a friendly bump on the shoulder with his fist, saying, "That's the spirit."

_______________________________________

**Gina's POV**

Ashlyn knocks on the doorframe of my room with her elbow, and I look up from my laptop to see her holding two bowls of mango gelato. 

"I bring a gift for Miss Belle," she says. 

She smiles and brings the treat on in, plopping down on the end of my bed where I close my laptop and set it down on the quilt. Happily, I take one of the bowls from her and pick up the spoon to eat a scoop. 

When my mom moved, Ashlyn's family offered to let me stay with them. The spare guest room next to Ashlyn's quickly became my own as I taped a million photos to the walls. I never had many actual decorations, because I was so used to having to take them down, so I just figured it was easier to move if I didn't have a ton of things cluttering my room, but now I'm actually able to put up things, like the photos of me and my friends, without knowing I'll just have to take them down soon. I've been decorating a lot since I got here. I I have grey curtains that Ashlyn embroidered with butterflies for me, and I have a mirror. I never used to have a mirror in my room before, so it was really exciting to get. By my door, three wooden rings hang on the wall, each of them filled by white yarn knotted in lace patterns. Ashlyn got those for me for Christmas after finding them at an antique shop. 

I'd also never tasted gelato before coming here. It's basically just watery ice cream, and Ashlyn's parents are obsessed with it, so there's always a tub in the freezer. 

"So how excited are you?" Ashlyn asks after consuming a spoonful of the frozen delight. 

"Beyond excited," I reply. "I used to always get the leads, but that was when I was, well, more focused on that than I should've been. Now I feel so much more relaxed, like I can actually enjoy this rather than trying to prove myself that I'm good enough."

"I'm so happy for you," Ashlyn says. 

"As am I for you," I tell her. "Mrs. Potts gets to sing the iconic song, 'Beauty and the Beast'." 

"I am really stoked for that. But I am curious as to why I always end up playing old ladies in musicals."

"Well, Mrs. Potts is a teapot," I remind her. "I'm not sure if that counts as a lady."

"Valid. But she's an old, female pot."

"How do you know she's female?" I question. "She's a teapot."

"Also valid," Ashlyn agrees. 

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and we both look to see Ashlyn's sister, Nolee, entering in, holding a notebook of mine. 

I've never had a sister before. Now it's as though I have two. Nolee is thirteen years of age. I didn't know Ashlyn had a sister until I moved in, and even after I moved in I thought at first that she was maybe her cousin, because they don't look at all alike. While Ashlyn has red hair and hazel eyes, Nolee's hair is jet black, and her eyes are bright blue. I'm pretty sure her hair is dyed that colour, but I've never asked. I would believe it if it were dyed, though, because it would match the rest of her aesthetic, which is all dark, from her clothes to her room to her preference for progressive metal over other sub-genres of metal. 

"Gina, is this yours?" she asks, holding up the notebook.

"Uh, yeah. Where did you find it?"

"It was under my coat on the counter by the back door."

"Thanks," I say, taking it from her as she brings it over. "I thought I lost it while I was out. I already started redoing my math assignment, but I'm glad I can stop now."

Nolee nods and leaves to go down the hall to her own room. 

"Why was your notebook at the back door?" Ashlyn wonders. 

"I wanted to do some homework outside rather than being stuck in my room," I answer. 

"At the park again?" 

"Uh, yeah," I say. "Somewhere around there." 

I want to change the subject before I have to explain more, so I bring up the first thing that comes to mind. 

"Ricky didn't seem too happy about me being Belle," I say. 

"I noticed," Ashlyn responds with a frown. "Carlos told me Ricky tried to convince Miss Jenn to give Nini the role."

"He did?"

"Yeah, but she didn't change her mind," Ashlyn assures me. "You are the one and only Belle."

I smile, but it doesn't hold. I know I can be mature and act like I like Ricky when we're in character, but Ricky's new to theatre. I'm not sure how good he is at shoving emotions aside to play a role. It would be really tragic if he ruined the show because of this. But if I'm being honest, that's only half of what's bothering me. I finally have friends, real friends that actually like me. Part of me is a bit disappointed that he went to the effort to try to not have to act with me for this. Not everybody can like me, I guess. I only hope that he can suck it up and put on a smile for the sake of the show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This took me a while to write, so I hope you all like it. I love you all as always, and I'll see you soon with the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricky's POV**

"Welcome, devoted cast and crew members," Miss Jenn says. "Please take your seats."

Today is the first read-through. I came here with big Red, and I've been trying to practice what he said about just being supportive for Gina and not worrying about Nini, but when I see her go sit down behind the nameplate of the Featherduster, I'm reminded of how I wish she were playing Belle. 

Right as Gina sits down in the desk beside mine, Miss Jenn gets our attention again and tells us all to take the hands of our neighbours. Gina holds hers out, and I hesitate to take it, but when I do, it's nothing special. It's just a hand. It's just not Nini's. 

Miss Jenn begins singing "Beauty and the Beast" while we all listen. She stretches out every note, resulting in the song being way longer than it should be—like six minutes—but we all wait for her to be done. Once she is, Natalie Bagley starts reading the first stage direction, and I get ready for my character to come in. When Gina starts talking for Belle, part of me is still a little caught off guard, but nobody else seems fazed. I guess nobody else should be. 

"Okay," Miss Jenn says halfway through. "Let's take a five. Get some water. Go to the washroom. Whatever you need."

My focus immediately swings toward Nini, so she's the first person I go talk to. 

"Hey," I say. "Um, you're doing good, like, with the reading."

She actually smiles today, letting me know that she's feeling better about the musical now. I guess I should feel better too. 

"Thanks, Ricky," she replies. "And you too. You've definitely become real theatre kid."

"Yeah, I don't know," I mutter. "I think I would rather have you beside me. Might help me be more comfortable."

"Well, you have Big Red," she says cheerfully. 

"Right, but—" I hesitate to find the words for a second "—I mean as Belle. You know, I just think I'm better when you're around."

She just looks at me for a moment with glowing eyes and sad eyebrows before responding, "Well, you know if you ever want my help, you can just ask."

"Thanks, Nini."

Our eyes stay together for a moment, and I feel the weight of the moment pressing down on my lungs, making me need more air than normal, but that ends when Miss Jenn claps for our attention again. 

"Okay! Let's get back to work!" she orders. 

Natalie sets the scene again, and everyone gets back into character. When we finally finish, I'm ready to go home. Reading those scenes with Gina just felt weird. As soon as Miss Jenn bids us farewell, I pick up my backpack and start toward the door, but then I hear the drama teacher call my name. 

"Uh, Ricky and Gina!"

I stop and pivot on my heels. Gina turns from where she was talking with Ashlyn, just as surprised. 

"Can you two stay a bit longer?" Miss Jenn asks. "I want to just run a scene again."

"Uh, sure," I reply. 

As everyone else flows out of the room, Gina and I flip to the page of our scripts that Miss Jenn directs us to. Right away, I catch on to what she's trying to do. She tried to do this with me and Nini last musical, but last musical I didn't mind it. 

"This is literally just two lines and a kiss," I say. 

Gina's just standing awkwardly, looking between me and Miss Jenn. 

"That is correct," Miss Jenn says. "But when the stage manager is reading the actions, it doesn't exactly have the same effect as when the actors actually put themselves into character and try the scene themselves."

"Shouldn't we start with something a little simpler and work our way to the heavy stuff?" I question.

"Ricky, this is a musical, not weight-lifting," Miss Jenn states. 

"But I haven't had much practice in character yet."

"Then maybe you should get some." She glances to Gina and then to me, saying, "I want you two to spend some time together and get comfortable with each other, so that the next time we read, you actually look like you're talking to humans and not brick walls. Okay?"

I'm about to argue some more, but Miss Jenn cuts me off before I can even start. 

"Wonderful," she says with a clap. "Thank you for your cooperation."

She scurries on out of the practice room, leaving me and Gina alone. When I look back to her, she takes a small step forward. 

"Look, I know I'm not Nini, but I hope we can get past that so that we can put on a good show."

Immediately, I feel like a jerk. This whole time, I've been thinking about Nini, and I never really even considered how Gina might feel about me not wanting to act with her. 

"You're right," I say. "I'm sorry. I just—I'm new to all this, and Nini was kind of, like, the whole reason I was able to be Troy in the last musical."

"You were also a good actor," Gina tells me. "That was you. Don't give her all the credit."

I take that in for a moment while I just watch her smile and tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"Uh, thanks," I say eventually. "So, um, do you want to maybe meet up tonight to do what Miss Jenn said? We could just run lines or something."

"Uh, yeah, for sure," Gina replies. "You can come to my house if you want."

"Sounds good. By your house, you mean Ashlyn's, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, cool, then I already know how to get there." 

She smiles and starts walking past me, saying, "I'll see you tonight, then."

________________________________________

**Gina's POV**

The breeze tries to blow the pages of my math textbook around, but I hold them down with my knee while I work on the problems in the notebook on my lap. The grass over here is so tall that folds over on itself, creating a blanket of yellow for me to sit on, and the short wooden fence behind me acts as a backrest. My bike lays on the dirt to my right, because its stand is broken, but the actual bike part still works, which is how I got out here. 

Every once in a while, I glance up at the view before me. The structure way out in the distance is falling apart, but it's been reinforced for tourists to enter safely. I've never been inside it, but I imagine it must be interesting. 

All of a sudden, my phone beeps, and I see Ricky's name on my screen, reminding me of the plan that I had completely forgotten about. 

**Ricky:** Hey, am I good to come over now?

I could leave to bike home now, but it will take forty minutes to do so. I guess that's my only option. I just feel bad for having to push the plan back. 

**Gina:** I'm actually not home right now, but I'll be there in 45 minutes.

 **Ricky:** Where are you?

I pause for a second before answering. Not even Ashlyn knows about this place. Well, I'm sure she knows about it—it is a historical tourist site—but she doesn't know the significance it has to me. 

**Gina:** Titan Coal Mine Historic Site.

 **Ricky:** Why are you out there?

This place is just barely outside of the city, but because of where Ashlyn lives, it's easy for me to bike here. I was never able to come here when I lived with my mom, but when I realized it was close to Ashlyn's, I started taking advantage of the proximity. 

**Gina:** Just doing homework.

 **Ricky:** I can come there if you want so that you don't have to worry about getting home. 

I guess there's nothing wrong with that. This is a public place after all. There's no reason he couldn't be here. 

**Gina:** Sure. 

**Gina:** When you get here, look for the fence on the left. Follow that for a bit, and you'll see me. 

**Ricky:** Got it. 

I'm surprised that he didn't just decide to cancel our plans instead. I'm well-aware that I'm not the person he wants to be running these lines with, so I figured he would take any opportunity to avoid that. About twenty-five minutes later, when I see him walking over to me, I get my chance to ask him. 

"Hey," he says.

He lowers down onto the grass beside me, pulling his coat closed and zipping it up. I'm already in my winter coat and gloves, plus I'm used to being outside at this time of year, so I didn't really notice the cold at all, but he does. 

"Hey," I respond. "I'm surprised you wanted to come here."

"Yeah, well, I kind of want to be anywhere but at home right now," Ricky says. 

"Why is that?"

His eyes look over to mine before he lets out a sigh and says, "Um, it's kind of my parents' anniversary today."

"Why don't you want to be with them for that?" I ask. 

"Because they're divorced."

"Oh," I breathe. "I'm sorry."

"It's been a couple months since it happened," Ricky goes on, "but it just feels like only yesterday. This morning, I woke up and got worried because I forgot about it, and then I remembered." He lets out a breath and puts his hands over his face. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this."

"It's okay," I tell him. "I get it. I've had my fair share of life-altering changes, and I still have moments where I think things are the way they used to be, but they're not."

"Yeah. I heard you used to move around a lot."

"Yup. I'd get to somewhere new, and then I'd blink, and suddenly I'd have to restart again."

Ricky nods and turns his sight out to the view ahead, and I close my schoolbooks to set them aside. 

"It must be nice for you to be able to stay long enough to discover places like this," Ricky comments. 

"Uh, yeah. This place is…special."

"I've never been here before," Ricky says. "I've heard about it, though. Nini came here once with her moms. She told me all about it, but I forget a lot of the details. I think she said it collapsed in 1945?"

"'48," I correct him. "26 miners died. Twenty years ago, they rebuilt it, and now they just do tours in there."

"So I guess you've probably been through it before."

"Um, no, I actually haven't," I reply. 

"Why not?" Ricky wonders. 

I try to get my mouth to explain it, but I can't. I've never told anyone this story before. To be honest, no one's ever cared to know it. I don't know how to even talk about it, really. 

"Um, we should start practicing," I say instead. "I don't want to keep you out too late."

"So far I'm not minding being here," Ricky says. 

That makes me freeze for a second as he looks at me. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I know it's something. It's the way he's looking at me. It feels like seeing a shooting star for the first time, stealing my breath for a moment. Then I let out a little laugh, trying to pushing away the twinkling lights. 

"I don't have my script," I say. 

"That's okay," Ricky says as he reaches into his jacket pocket. "I have mine." He flips it open, saying, "How about we start here?"

"Works for me."

He adjusts himself so that he's close enough to me for me to see the paper too, and then he starts reading his line. 

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner."

"I'm not hungry," I read. 

"You come out, or I'll—I'll break down the door!" As soon as he finishes the line, he lets out a chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" I question.

"My grandpa used to say the same thing to try to get me to come down for dinner when I'd stay with him. Less angry, though. We used to watch Beauty and the Beast together when I was little, and he started using that phrase, and it only made me laugh every time."

"That's really cute," I respond. Then after a moment, I say, "My great grandfather died here."

Ricky looks at me, caught off guard, and honestly so am I. I don't know why I'm telling him this. He just…seems like someone I can tell. 

"Um, he was working in this mine when it collapsed," I explain. "My mom told me that story."

"Is that why this place is important to you?" Ricky asks. 

"Yeah," I respond. "He was my dad's grandfather, and, well, my dad died a long time ago. I never really got to know him, but when I come here, it feels like I know him a little more. I know it doesn't really make sense—"

"No, it makes sense," Ricky says. 

His eyes hold mine again, and I feel myself sinking into them like quicksand. The deeper I get, the harder it is to resurface, but eventually I do.

"Um, we should continue the scene," I say. 

"Right, yeah, totally."

Ricky shakes his head to get back into focus, and we carry on with running our lines. Already, it feels more natural than when we tried during theatre club today. He seems to be warming up to the idea of me being Belle, which makes me feel kinda good. 

Once it's late enough that the stars are already overhead, and the only source of light we have for reading in the flashlight on Ricky's phone, we decide to call it a night. Ricky stands up and brushes the grass off his pants. After ctucking my books inside my backpack, I do the same. Ricky watches as I lift up my bike and mount it. 

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asks. 

"You don't have to do that," I reply with a smile. "I can bike."

"That's true," he responds, "but you could also get a ride, and I know I'd rather do that than have to bike."

He looks at me with his eyebrows up, waiting for an answer. 

After a second of consideration, I accept the offer. "Sure. Thanks."

"No problem," he says, and I start rolling my bike alongside him toward the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know this is long, but I hope you all liked it. I liked it. Um, anyway, that's all. Have a lovely day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricky's POV**

Okay, so I guess I was wrong about Gina. Like, really wrong. Last week, I couldn't imagine even acting with anyone other than Nini, but now I'm ballroom dancing with Gina, and to be honest, I don't mind it. I guess it's cause we talked a lot, and I got to know her more, and I don't know. She just feels like...not a threat anymore. When I hold one of her hands now and put my other hand on her waist, it kind of feels...right, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it. It's like changing a phone from dark mode to light mode. Everything's the same, but it's also so different. 

Miss Jenn claps along to the beat of the tune as Gina and I attempt to step around together in time. We keep messing up. Well, I keep messing up, but Gina and I both just laugh it off. At one point, I accidentally step on her foot, and I quickly apologize.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay, Ricky," she says. "I'm pretty sure I've messed up more times than you."

I look up from our feet for a moment to respond, "I don't believe that for a second."

"Well, you've never ballroom danced before, so you wouldn't know," she says with a chuckle. 

"Hey, maybe I haven't, but I did a C+ in social dance in grade nine."

"C+," she repeats with a smile. "I'm intimidated."

I laugh along with her, still following her feet as we move around. 

"Do you remember any moves?" Gina asks. 

"I do remember this one."

I remove my arm from her waist and take her other hand. My arms raise up above my head, and Gina copies my actions, stepping underneath our arms. We both step out, sliding our wrists past each other until our hands connect again, and I pull her back in to me. We're both giggling as we come back to position with her hand on my shoulder and mine on her waist. 

"That's not the dance!" comes Miss Jenn's voice.

To be honest, I'd forgotten that we were supposed to be practicing for the play. It just felt like us having fun. 

"Sorry," Gina says to Miss Jenn. 

"That's alright," Miss Jenn responds. "It seems like we're all getting tired, so how about we take ten."

Miss Jenn spins around and goes over to talk to Carlos while everyone else goes to get water. Gina and I let go of each other, and it feels a little bare. For a second, she's just looking at me, and I'm looking at her, and then we split off without saying anything. While she heads off to join EJ, I go over to Big Red who has a curious look on his face. 

"Okay, I know I told you to give Gina a chance, but I'm kind of surprised you're that actually doing that," he says as I approach. 

"Yeah, well, she's not that bad," I respond, "like, at all."

All of a sudden, Nini's voice comes up behind me, saying, "Hey, Ricky."

I spin around, a bit surprised. "Hey, Nini. What's up?"

"Um, nothing much. I just wanted to see how you're doing with the whole lead role thing."

"I'm doing pretty good actually."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "You and Gina seem to be getting close."

"I don't know if I'd say close," I respond. "We're...not far."

Nini nods, and someone else comes up behind her. It appears everybody wants to talk to me right now. 

"Hi, Ricky," Miss Jenn says. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She leads me across the room, away from my friends, before turning back to me with a smile. 

"I just wanted to say you're doing a good job—I mean other than purposefully messing up the choreography—but I'm proud of you for putting your problems behind you and really embracing the role of the Beast."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," I reply. "What you suggested actually kind of worked. We hung out a bit, and it's a lot less weird."

"Of course it worked. I'm a genius," she responds proudly. Then she turns away from me and back to the rest of the room, shouting, "Okay, back to business, people!"

_________________________________________

**Gina's POV**

The last time I danced with a boy, I was trying to prove that I was a better dancer than him. It's kind of nice not doing that. Dancing with Ricky is easy, like breathing or walking, or anything else that just happens naturally without much thought. It feels so normal that, when Miss Jenn sends us all home for the night, I instantly miss that simplicity of dancing with him as he walks off to talk to Big Red. 

"Hey, um," Ashlyn says as I go over to her, "I'm going over to Big Red's for a bit, so I won't be coming home with you."

"That's fine," I respond. "You're not the one driving anyway."

"Oh, speaking of that," EJ says, stepping into our conversation, "I'm actually meeting Brad, Chad, and Kyle to hang out, so I won't be able to drive you home."

"Oh, well, that's okay," I say. 

"Do you want me to ask Big Red if he'll drive you first?" Ashlyn offers. 

"No, it's fine," I assure her. "I'll just take the bus."

"Okay," Ashlyn responds. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I say.

Okay, so bussing home isn't my ideal method of transportation at 5:30 in the evening, but it's not that bad. The sun is barely holding off for me to get home before fully going down, which I thank it for. After gathering my things, I end up standing outside in the crisp January air, waiting for the bus to get here. I guess I could walk if I wanted to. Ashlyn's done it before. But that would take over half an hour, which would be fine if I had my bike, but EJ drove me to school today. 

I begin to regret not accepting that ride from Big Red when I feel a raindrop hit my nose. In under a minute, the one drop turns to hundreds, and I debate whether or not to go back inside, but then I realize I would probably miss the bus.

Before the rain can completely drench me, one of the cars driving by pulls over and slows to a stop in front of me. At first, I wonder if I should be running, but then the orange Volkswagen's window rolls down, and I see that it's Ricky. 

"Hey," he says. "Want a ride?"

I glance around at the rainfall and then back to him, nodding, "That would be nice. Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. It's because the next one is going to be longer. Yeah. I love you. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ricky's POV**

"This is it, right?" I ask as I slow the car against the curb. 

"Yup," Gina responds. 

Once I put the car in park, she unbuckles but doesn't get out yet. Instead, she just stares out at the rain pummelling the window. 

"Guess I'll have to brave that," she says. 

She begins opening the door when I remember something that I keep in the back seat. 

"Wait," I say. 

Then I reach onto the floor behind my seat and grab a little umbrella. I open it as soon as I step out of my car, and Gina smiles as I bring it over to cover her. The whole walk up the path to her house's door, I carry the umbrella over her head, which inadvertently causes me to neglect my own protection, and when I get up under the cover of the porch, I'm already drenched. But at least Gina's not. 

She turns to me and drops her jaw at the sight of me as I close my umbrella and shake the rain off my hair. 

"You're soaked," she points out. 

"You're still drying off from earlier," I respond. "I wasn't going to let you get wet again."

She smiles, and that's all the recognition I need to assure me that my gesture was the right choice. 

"Um, here, come inside," she says as she turns to unlock her door. "I'll get you a towel to dry off."

She holds the door open for me as I step inside, saying, "Thanks."

After closing the door, she kicks her shoes off and rushes up the stairwell to find the towel for me. While waiting for her to do that, I take off my own shoes and wander into the living room. The last time I came here, all of the photos were of Ashlyn and her family, but now some of them include Gina. As I walk around by the piano, the thumping of bass overhead becomes noticeable. I don't think that's Gina, and Ashlyn is at Big Red's, so I assume it must be either Ashlyn's parents or the smallest family member whom I see in the photos with Ashlyn. It seems more likely that it's her and not the parents. 

An image reflecting in the glass of a picture frame calls my attention to the shelf of DVDs, cassettes, and CDs behind me. I go over and browse through the selection. Some really good films are here, including _Inception_ , _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ , and _Austin Powers_. When I hear Gina's footsteps returning down the stairs, I start to talk. 

"You guys have all three High School Musicals," I say. "I've only ever watched the first."

As I spin around to face her, my mind is stopped by her change of clothes. She's no longer in her wet clothing. Now she's in black jeans and a purple tank top. It catches me off guard, because I was expecting the thick, sopping coat from before. When she hands me the towel she brought for me, I accept it, remembering to do at least that, although what I was talking about before is lost on me until she speaks again. 

"Yeah, I heard you only watched the show the day of the auditions for the winter musical."

"Well, actually it was the day before," I correct her. 

She lets out a laugh before saying, "I watched it before I was even old enough to remember watching it. I loved that movie."

"Was it your favorite movie?" I ask. 

"Actually, that would be the third High School Musical," she answers. 

"I've never seen that one."

She flicks her eyes toward the movie shelf again before saying, "Ashlyn has this really cool movie projector thing downstairs. We could watch it if you have the time."

I have nowhere to be tonight. My dad won't mind if I'm home late. I certainly won't mind spending a little more time with Gina. I have really no reason to say no, so I say yes. Besides, this is what Miss Jenn wanted. She wanted us to get comfortable together. That's all this is. We're just getting comfortable.

As I get comfortable on the couch, I look around at Ashlyn and Gina's basement. The home theatre thing is actually a giant projector screen that hides the unfinished wall. The big L-shaped couch lines the wall perfectly, and I fit myself snugly into the corner while Gina is putting the disc into the DVD player. 

"You don't have Disney Plus?" I ask as she comes to sit down on the couch.

She plops down a good three or so feet away from me, which I guess is normal, but it seems kinda far. 

"We do, but it's Nolee's, and she only lets us use it if we give her a payment each month, which I haven't done yet," Gina explains. "Nolee is Ashlyn's sister."

"Is she the one I heard playing death metal upstairs?" 

"Actually, it's progressive metal, but I wouldn't expect you to know that," she says with a laugh. 

"I didn't expect you to be an expert on metal music," I respond. 

"Maybe I'm secretly edgy."

That's when the movie begins playing automatically, and I let out a chuckle of my own. 

"Nothing to show how edgy you are like High School Musical 3."

She tries to hide her grin behind an eye roll, but it still shines through. I keep my eyes on her for another moment until she notices.

"So are you just not going to watch the movie?" she says. 

I snap my eyes to the screen in an instant. Yes, I am watching the movie, because that's why I agreed to stay here. The whole time, though, I find myself attempting to start up conversations again, but whenever I'm about to talk, Gina says something about the film that forces me to pay attention again. I finally manage to get her to look away from the movie for a second when the scene with Troy and Gabriella on the rooftop comes on, and the song "Can I Have This Dance?" plays. 

"Fun fact," she says, "I know all the moves to this dance. I used to practice it in my room all the time when I was little."

I glance to the screen then to her, and then I stand up, and she looks at me, confused. 

"Show me," I say. 

"Right now?" 

"Yeah, why not?"

She just laughs a little and gets up to join me. As the song begins, she takes my hand and guides me through each move. Although I'm not much of a dancer, I try my hardest to follow along. When Gabriella raises Troy's hand up to her side, Gina does the same with mine, and I feel a wave of nerves wash through me, resulting in me letting out a laugh, which in turn makes her giggle too. Then she takes a step backward, and I let her lead me for a while until Troy lifts Gabriella up in the first chorus, which looks great for them, but I just look to Gina in fear. 

"Don't worry," she says with a laugh. "I don't want you to lift me. I'm not looking to break a bone today."

"Good decision," I agree. 

Then Troy spins Gabriella under his arm.

"I can do that," I say. 

Gina smiles and lets me twirl her around. From now through the rest of the song, we move in time together, just like in theatre club today, but this feels a lot more personal. Now we're not playing characters. We're just being ourselves and doing what we want to do. 

It's actually kind of disappointing when the song ends. She leaves my arms to sit back down again, and I return beside her, but I'm not tucked in my corner anymore. I'm right next to her. 

"Too bad we're not still stuck in the rain," I say. "Then we'd be more like the movie."

"I think I'm okay with being inside," she replies with a smile. Besides, our dancing was, like, a beginner's level version of what Troy and Gabriella were actually doing." 

"I thought we were pretty good," I respond. 

She smiles and a moment later says, "You kind of sound like Troy actually—the way you sing. In this movie. Not in the first one."

"Yeah, wasn't he sung by someone else?" 

"Yup, but you sound like Zac Efron," she says. 

"You are the first and probably only person to say that," I reply. "But thanks. I would say you sound like Gabriella, but you don't, so…"

She chuckles. "I'm not like Gabriella at all, unless you count the fact that I moved to a new school and had to restart my life again. Well, I'm also I'm not bad at math either."

"I'm definitely not good at math," I respond. 

"Well, hey, if you ever need help, I believe I owe you for driving me home."

"Nah," I say. "I wanted to drive you. You don't owe me anything."

She keeps her eyes locked with mine for another second before a voice through the speaker reminds us that the movie is still playing, and we both adjust our focus toward the screen, but even while watching, my eyes keep finding their way back to her every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've officially outlined the whole rest of the story, so I shouldn't have trouble writing it, which is great, but we'll see how that goes. It's looking to be approximately ten or eleven parts. I'm excited for y'all to read it. Love you! Have a lovely day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gina's POV**

"Okay," Ashlyn says as she steps into my room, "Big Red said that Ricky said that he was here until, like, nine."

I close my book, and Ashlyn comes over to sit on my bed with me. 

"So, I've held off on asking you this yet," Ashlyn goes on, "but there's obviously something between you and Ricky, so what is it?"

What is it? That's like asking me to describe the origin of the planet in one word. There's just so much, and none of it is simple enough for even me to understand. I know there's something, but I don't yet know what. I guess that makes sense, because nobody would've guessed Earth would be made when it was still only a ball of stardust.

"I don't really know," I confess. "He offered me a ride home, and then I asked if he wanted to come in, and we just ended up hanging out the rest of the night."

"So are you guys just friends, or..."

"Um, I don't know that either. I think I kinda hope...we're not."

Ashlyn's face lights up with a grin as she squeals. 

"Ash, calm down. I don't even know how he feels about me."

"All I can tell you is that when you two were dancing together in practice, it didn't seem like it was all acting," Ashlyn says. 

That makes me smile, but it also makes me nervous, and I have to readjust how I'm sitting to bring my knees up to my chest. 

"Ashlyn, I've never done anything like this before."

"Like what?"

"Like, I've never had a boyfriend before," I explain. "I've gone on a couple dates, but nothing's ever lasted. Boys always tended to get sick of me pretty quick. I just don't know what to expect or what to do."

"Don't worry too much about all that," Ashlyn says. "You'll figure things out."

"Thanks," I respond. 

She smiles, then a moment later, stands up to go, deciding that since it's already close to eleven, we should both be getting to sleep. After finishing my nightly routine, I get into bed and set my phone down on my nightstand. I'm about to sink into slumber when I notice my screen light up, and I lift my phone to see a text.

 **Ricky:** Hey, you still awake?

Of all the people who could be texting me this late at night, I didn't expect it to be Ricky. However, I certainly don't mind it.

 **Me:** I'm awake. What's up?

 **Ricky:** You said you were good at math, right?

 **Me:** Yes.

 **Ricky:** Any chance you'd be willing to help me out?

 **Me:** You're doing math this late at night? Is it due tomorrow?

 **Ricky:** No, but the other option is to ask my math teacher, and you're a little better than her.

I smile. I know beating a math teacher for favorite person isn't exactly an olympic accomplishment, but I still feel pretty satisfied. I look at the time. 11:03. I should be going to sleep. But let's be real; I'd rather text Ricky. 

**Me:** What's the question?

________________________________________

**Ricky's POV**

"Dude," Big Red says, "so what's the deal with you and Gina?"

He matches my pace in the hallway as we walk toward my locker. 

"What do you mean?" I question. 

"I mean you've been hanging out with her and talking to her and talking about her a lot lately. You haven't even mentioned Nini in, like, a week."

I haven't thought much about that. I haven't meant to be talking about Gina so much. Big Red must be exaggerating. Yeah, I guess Gina's been keeping my mind off Nini recently, but it's not like she's replaced Nini. I still like Nini just as much as ever, and I still want her back. I definitely don't want Nini thinking otherwise. I don't want anyone thinking otherwise. 

"We're friends," I say. "I just like hanging out with her."

"That's all?"

"Yes," I confirm. 

We get to my locker, but Big Red keeps walking on toward his own locker.

"Okay," he says. "I'll see you later, man."

________________________________________

"Can we take it one more time?" I ask. 

Seb nods and restarts the song on the piano. I clear my throat and prepare to sing my first line of the song "Evermore," but the second I speak, I mess up the first word by starting late. Seb stops playing as I hang my head down, feeling discouraged. 

"Ricky," Miss Jenn says, "how about you go into the theatre and practice on your own for a while while the rest of us work on Belle's opening song instead?"

"Okay," I respond. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she says. "Just go get some practice."

I nod and follow her orders, leaving the bomb shelter to go to the theatre. I pass by Gina on the way out, who gives me a nudge and a smile. 

"You'll get it," she says. 

"Thanks, Gina," I reply. 

Then Miss Jenn calls her over, and Gina gives me one last look before heading toward the piano to join the rest of the crowd of singers. I make my way into the theatre, and once I get there, I begin with the first line of the song, reading the lyrics off my phone. After a few messy runs alone, I notice someone coming out from backstage, and I look over to see Nini. 

"It's coming along," she says. 

"Yeah, I don't know," I mutter. "I can't seem to hold the high notes."

"You just need to practice," she assures me. 

"That's...what I'm doing. Uh, aren't you supposed to be practicing too?"

"The featherduster doesn't sing that song," Nini explains.

"Oh, right," I mumble. 

"I wanted to see if you were doing okay. You know, if you wanted some help, you could come over someday, and we could run through it."

I'm surprised by the offer. I kind of figured the last thing she'd want would be me around, and now I'm not sure how I feel about this. 

Seeing the look on my face, she adds, "We're friends, right? Just because we're broken up doesn't mean I can't want to help you."

"Yeah, right, of course." 

She just wants to be friends. Of course. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I should be sad, but I think part of me feels...relieved? But I do want to be more with her. I do. I just...I feel like we're changing, and maybe I just don't know how to keep up. 

"That'd be great, Nini," I say. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry this was short. It was going to be longer, but I moved the last bit to the next chapter, because otherwise the next chapter would be weird, so yeah. Anyway, I love you all as always. Thanks for reading. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ricky's POV**

I haven't been to Nini's house since that night when my parents told me they were getting divorced. Being here again feels kind of weird. I mean, I guess it should be like a long-awaited reunion, but it's more like accidentally crashing your car into that Chinese food place you used to eat at as a kid. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but that's the feeling I have sitting on the bed in her room with her. 

"Um, do you want some water?" Nini asks. 

"I'm good," I respond. "So, um, it's mostly the last chorus that I need to work on."

"Okay, well, I can play the piano while you sing. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's great."

She adjusts the keyboard in front of her so that it's easier to reach. As she begins the song, I watch her play. I always used to love watching her whenever she performed, because she was always so passionate about it, and I still like watching her. Her love for what she's doing just radiates off her. It reminds me of Gina when she dances, the way every beat has an effect far greater than what the eye can see. I nearly forget to even begin singing, but I do, and once I'm done, I don't feel too happy with myself. 

"I couldn't hold the note," I mutter. 

"Well, you don't have to sing it exactly like the movie," Nini says. "Make it your own."

I nod, and we try again. Make it my own. This time, I let myself sink into the song, and rather than focusing on getting every note right, I just sing it. I'm smiling by the end of it, because it helped. Sure, it's nothing like the recording, but I think it sounded pretty decent. 

When I turn back to the girl playing the piano again, I feel caught off guard for a second, as though I wasn't expecting to see Nini there. But obviously I was. I don't know why I wouldn't. She's here, and she's the one helping me right now, and that's part of why I love her. I do. I mean, I always have. She's my fate. I know that. But looking at her right now, it feels a little off, and I don't know why. 

That thought sticks in my head as I'm driving home from her house later. Lately, I haven't felt the same. Being with Nini was awesome as always, but it almost felt like it was missing something. It was missing the intensity that it used to have, the pressure that made my heart beat faster, the lasso that roped my mind into only staring at her. But nothing has changed. I don't think anything has changed. She's still every bit of amazing that she always was. She's still the same person whom I believed I would fall in love with and stay in love with for life, the one who I knew was written in the stars to be with me. 

As I slow to stop at a fork in the road, I suddenly have a thought intrude on my internal dialogue. In that instant, I decide to turn left, but it's crazy. She's probably not even there. I don't know why I'm bothering to check. But I'm curious to see if maybe she is there. 

After parking in the gravel lot, I get out and start walking alongside the fence that looks out over the mine. Soon, a shadowy figure begins to show in the moonlight, and I'm glad I came, because she is here. 

Gina looks up at me, her eyes following me as I settle down on the grass beside her. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks. 

"I was just driving by and thought maybe you'd be here. Are you doing homework?"

She looks down at the notebook in her lap then back up at me, saying, "Um, yeah. I have a test tomorrow."

"What subject?"

"History. It's on the Great Depression."

"I remember learning about that. Though, to be honest, most of the stuff I learnt in grade ten I purposefully forgot over the summer."

"How do you purposefully forget something? Doesn't that just make you end up thinking about it more?" Gina questions.

"I'm good at clearing my head," I reply. "Gotta make sure there's always space up here for the important stuff."

She laughs. "Like what?"

"Like menus for seafood restaurants and…Backstreet Boys lyrics."

"You're a Backstreet Boys fan?" she says. 

"Not really," I confess, "but when Big Red and I were in grade eight, we decided that girls liked guys like the Backstreet Boys, so we memorized all of their songs."

"Oh my gosh. Really?"

"Yes, but please don't ask me to sing any of them."

"Don't worry. I won't. Besides, that Backstreet Boys aren't my perfect picture of romance."

I look at her with furrowed brows and a curious grin. "Wait, so what do you think is romantic?"

"Remember in the first High School Musical when Troy showed up on Gabriella's balcony to sing for her?"

"So you find trespassing romantic," I summarize. 

"He was not trespassing," Gina argues. 

"Um, I think he kinda was."

She looks over at me, and her smile breaks into a laugh within seconds. "Okay, fine. I guess he was. But it was still romantic."

"But isn't the third movie your favorite?" I question. 

"Yes, which is why I also think 'Right Here, Right Now' is very romantic."

"The song?"

"Yes. Not only is it really sweet, but it's also just a stunning song."

"Yeah, it's a banger," I agree. 

At that, she giggles again, and it makes me smile. I like being able to make her laugh. It gives me a sense of accomplishment greater than when I first rode a bike or when I wrote my first song. When her laughter fades away, it's just us leaning against the fence together in the dark. The world around us is calm, like we're sitting on clouds, and if I close my eyes, I think I would even believe that we were on clouds. But I don't close my eyes, because then I wouldn't be able to look at the girl beside me. 

As I gaze at her, I have another thought, one that was poking at me in the car. I wonder if she has an opinion on this and if it would help me to understand where my head it at.

"What about fate?" I ask. "Do you think fate is romantic? Like, two people being written in the stars, and they're just meant to be together, so they will be, because that's just how it is."

"I don't see fate that way," she responds. 

I tilt my head to get a better view of her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just because something is fate, that doesn't mean it has to be that way."

"Doesn't that kind of contradict what fate means?"

"I believe in fate," Gina explains further. "I just don't think it should get the final say. Like, it may be fate for me to go one place today, but I could just go somewhere else. I have that choice. I can choose what I want. Fate is more like…a ruler. I can trace a straight line up against the ruler, or I could draw something completely different. Either way, it's still right."

"I always thought of fate as, like, inevitable," I say, "that it couldn't be changed even if you tried."

"Fate is just an excuse for lazy people to not try to change anything."

I think about that for a moment. Maybe she's right. Maybe the things I thought were supposed to be could be different if I wanted them to. I guess I've just never really tried to make them different. 

"What about being written in the stars?" I wonder.

"Stars are stupid," Gina answers. "Everything that happens is your choice. Even if you do believe in all that stuff, the stars don't stay in the same place in the sky. Our earth's rotation changes where they are to us. So why couldn't our fate change too?"

I let that resonate around me for a moment. I don't know if she's right, but something about her makes me believe her so strongly that I swear I'd step off a cliff if she said I'd be okay. I just have faith in her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm probably going to work on Down tomorrow instead, and I'll update this again after that. I love you all! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Gina's POV**

I'm upstairs when I hear the doorbell ring. I hurry to finish tying my hair in a bun before rushing out of my room toward the stairwell, but I hear the door open and peak down to see that Nolee has gotten to the door before me. 

She looks Ricky up and down then says, "Why do you look like a One Direction Wannabe?"

"Nolee!" I hiss, running down to take her place. 

She steps aside but stays to watch my interaction with the boy at the door. He just laughs and glances to her then me. 

"You must be the one who likes the metal music," he says to her. 

"Yup," she replies. "And who are you?"

"This is Ricky," I tell her. "He's my..." I don't want to say friend, but I know I can't say boyfriend. "...my castmate," I say. 

"You don't look like a drama geek," Nolee responds. 

"Give it another year," Ricky says. "I'm sure I'll get there."

His eyes shift toward me, sparking, although not from the lights behind me. 

"Um..." I try to get my head to focus on speaking although that's hard when he's looking at me like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I was skateboarding and stopped at the 7-Eleven, and I accidentally bought and extra Kit Kat bar."

"Accidentally, eh?"

"Yes," he says, "and I had to think of who to give it to, and I knew you love Kit Kats, so I thought it only made sense that I come here to give it to you."

I smile and hold out my hand. 

"Okay, but," he goes on, not giving me the Kit Kat, "I ate it."

"You ate it," I repeat. 

"So I came here to ask you to walk with me so that I can buy you a new one."

I nod slowly, looking at him skeptically, but he just stands with a goofy smile, which I couldn't turn down even if I wanted to. 

"Well, I'm not gonna turn down a free Kit Kat."

He says a little "yes" as he grins, and I grab my jacket off the hook before going outside to join him, closing the door behind me. 

I stroll alongside him down my porch and onto the sidewalk. It's not dark yet, but it's getting there. The air is chilly, but I don't mind it. Ricky's walking close enough that I feel the heat coming from him into me. His skateboard is held snug under the arm farthest from me, letting me get closer than usual. 

"So did you actually want to buy me a Kit Kat?" I question. 

"Well, I'm not going to take back my offer," he responds. "But I mostly just wanted an excuse to hang out with you."

"You know you don't need an excuse," I say. "I like hanging out with you."

"You do?" 

"Yeah," I confirm. "I do. Although walking around after it snowed earlier isn't my ideal activity."

"I like walking around, or skateboarding," he replies. "I just like going places."

"Yeah, places are nice," I say. 

"Like, I've always wanted to see Europe and Africa and Asia, and basically everywhere," Ricky goes on. 

"You're going to be one of those people who take a year off to travel after you graduate, aren't you?"

"I hope. I want to see everywhere." Then he looks at me. "What about you?

"What about me?"

"Do you want to travel?"

"Not really," I reply. "Maybe someday, but right now I just kind of like staying here. I've been moving around my whole life, and it's kind of nice to be able to be in one place and just appreciate the beauty right here."

Ricky holds his stare on me, and I feel my pulse thump as though trying to make itself known to the whole neighbourhood. Then, with a soft voice, he makes my heart completely stop for a moment. 

"I think I'm doing that."

We keep walking, but slower. Neither of us are looking ahead. His eyes wander over my face, finding every little detail, and my eyes follow his. In this moment, a splash of bravery hits me, and my mouth ends up speaking before I know how to stop it. 

"I like you, Ricky."

Then he stops walking. He just turns to me and stares, but not with the gentleness of before. Now he looks like he's scared and contemplating. He wasn't expecting me to say that. 

"Um, actually," he finally says, "can I take a rain check? I think I have to, um... I have to go."

He steps away before I can saying anything, but honestly I don't even know what I would say. I watch as the boy hops onto his skateboard and rolls away from me. Behind my ribs, I hear a sound, but it's not a thump. It's a crack, and it comes with a pain that caresses my every inch. I think this is what heartbreak feels like. 

________________________________________

Up until today, I thought there was no emotional trauma that a tub of Ben and Jerry's couldn't heal, and I am trying. I'm on my second tub now. I am really trying. But it turns out ice cream doesn't fix the whole left by a stupid crush on a boy. It only freezes my tongue. I guess I'm playing _Community_ too loud on my iPad, because Nolee knocks on my door and peers through the door crack before pushing it open. 

"Hey, I thought you were out with your pretty boy."

"Yeah, well"—I shove another spoonful of ice cream in my face—"pretty boy ran when I told him I liked him. I should've known. He literally did the same thing to Nini last summer."

"Who's Nini?" 

"His ex."

She comes over and plops down on my bed in the spot where Ashlyn usually sits. 

"I know I'm not an emotional person," Nolee starts, "but if you want someone to talk to—"

"Why are boys so afraid of commitment?" I blurt out before she can even finish her sentence. 

"Well, girls can be pretty bad too," she responds. 

"So everybody is just awful."

"Not everybody," she counters. "You're pretty cool."

That makes me smile, feeling the sappiness that Nolee usually avoids at all costs soak in. 

"Is this what it's like to have a sister?" I ask. 

"Nah, if we were sisters, then I'd be telling you to suck it up, princess." 

We both laugh, and I set the ice cream container down on the bed. 

"Should I just give up on boys?"

"Sure," Nolee responds. "You can be a lesbian like me. Or you can accept that some boys are going to be stupid, and move on."

"He's playing the Beast," I say. "How am I going to be able to look at him and not get all awkward?"

"The same way I'm able to look at EJ even after accidentally walking in on him taking shirtless photos to send to girls."

"Gross," I say with a chuckle. 

"Tell me about it."

Suddenly, Ashlyn's triumphant face enters into the room, and in her hands are two tubs of gelato.

"I heard you got ice cream, and I knew that wasn't good enough," she says, coming over to join Nolee and me on the bed. "Ice cream numbs the pain, but gelato kills it."

I smile and take one of the tubs from her, saying, "Thanks, Ash."

"What are sisters good for if not to help with heartbreaks?" she replies.

Sisters. I know we're not related, but I'm starting to think maybe that doesn't actually matter. Maybe a sister can be anyone, anyone who cares enough to bring frozen treats when you're feeling down or listen to you whine about a crush. These two sitting here with me, they're my sisters, no relation necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm going to post this chapter once I have the next chapter as well, so by the time you read this, I've probably posted the next chapter. Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ricky's POV**

"So explain the situation to me again."

Big Red sits on his bed, not understanding what I'm trying to tell him. He just looks like he's trying to read a calculus textbook in Italian: completely clueless.

"Gina told me she likes me," I restate.

"So the problem is..."

"I like Nini."

"You sure?" he checks.

"Yes. I've always liked Nini. I've never even thought that I could like someone else."

I haven't even looked at another girl the way I looked at Nini since forever. That is, until I looked at Gina, but does that mean I like Gina? How can feelings as strong as mine for Nini just disappear at the introduction of some other random girl? It makes no sense. And if Nini and I are supposed to be together, then why does it feel like we're so different? Why do I always end up texting Gina instead when I want someone to talk to?

"I just don't know how I feel about either of them," I say.

"Then take some time for yourself to get in touch with your inner self's desires," Big Red tells me. 

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. I heard someone from my mom's book club say that, but it seems like something you need to do."

"But it's always been Nini," I emphasize. "I've liked her forever. It would be insane for those feelings to just go away because of Gina."

It has to be Nini. If it isn't her, then I've been wasting the past few months when I could've been with Gina. And that's crazy, right? I would've known if Gina was the one for me, right? Is it possible for me to completely miss something like that? Am I that oblivious?"

"I'm going to write a song," I say, "for Nini."

"Didn't you already try that?"

"Yeah, but I never actually sang it to her. And because I like her, writing it should just come naturally, right?"

"I don't know. I've never written a song before."

"It's going to be great. She's going to love it."

"Whatever you say, man," Big Red sighs.

I've wasted too much time doing nothing. I want to just get her back so that I can stop questioning everything I feel. Nini's my fate. She has to be, so no matter what, I'll only end up with her. But maybe a part of me wants to end up with Gina. Can I do that? Nini and I are written in the stars, but then again, stars are stupid. 

"Actually," I say, "maybe I'll learn a song."

_________________________________________

**Gina's POV**

Ashlyn scrapes the last of the gelato from the tub and closes the lid back on it. 

"All out," she says. "You feeling better?"

"I'm sure I'll have an major stomach ache soon," I respond, "but yeah, I'm feeling better."

Nolee left a while ago to get her homework done, but Ashlyn stayed with me. It's been nice having someone to distract me, but even with all her stories about the times she's had relationship troubles, I can't help but think about my own. 

"Was I just naive?" I ask. "Was it stupid for me to think that he might've liked me too?"

"Not at all," Ashlyn replies. "Gina, you are beautiful and smart and talented. You're incredible. It'd be crazy to think he couldn't like you."

"Thanks," I mutter. "I just wish I would stop falling for emotionally unavailable guys."

Ashlyn's eyebrows furrow as she looks toward my bedroom window which opens out to the trees in the backyard. I don't know what's captured her attention until she points it out. 

"Do you hear that?" she says. 

Now I do. It's the sound of a voice I recognize singing along to a karaoke version of a song that makes my heart race. I stand up and walk toward the window. I lift it open and peek my head out, seeing Ricky Bowen standing on the grass by the base of the oak tree, with a Bluetooth speaker, singing "[Right Here, Right Now](https://youtu.be/j3NI0uUl3lo)" and staring up at me. 

_"Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream?  
I'd wish this moment was ours to own it, and that it would never leave."_

What is he doing? He ran away. I thought he didn't like me that way. But now he's hear singing to me like Troy sang to Gabriella, and I feel my whole body getting softer with every hum. The next line is mine, and I take it.

_"Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true."_

A smile appears on his face as I carry the song, and the next set of lyrics is for both of us.

_"Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too!"_

Ricky steps his foot up on the tree trunk of the oak tree and hoists himself up onto the branches as the chorus begins, and I think for a moment that he might be insane for choosing to climb up a story to get to my room, but I don't stop him. I just take his hand when he gets up here and help him inside. 

He holds my hands while we sing the rest of the chorus, but we don't carry through the bridge. Instead we trail off, both of us getting lost in something deeper than the song. 

_"But right now there's you and me..."_

His eyes hold me locked in time, locked in him, and soon he breaks our moment to speak. 

"I was a total idiot," he says. "I thought I had to follow this path that I was on, but I want to make a choice, and I want that to be you."

"I would like that," I respond. 

His face breaks into a smile, and we stay with our hands together for another minute. I want him to kiss me. I want myself to kiss him. But right when I'm about to move closer, he steps away, letting my hands go. 

"Well, my dad kinda thinks I'm in my room still, so I should get going."

"Oh, uh, yeah," I say, disappointed.

I spin around to watch him as he walks toward my bedroom door, but then he halts in the doorway. 

Suddenly, his feet backtrack, and he turns around again, saying, "One more thing."

My heart bursts like fireworks as he kisses me, his thumb soft on my cheek. This is my first kiss, and it's not the result of a stupid game of spin-the-bottle or a dare. It's deliberate and real, and I can feel every spark glow as he holds me tight against him. 

When he backs away, I hear clapping, and we both look over to see Ashlyn still sitting on my bed, watching the whole thing. 

"This is cute," she says. "Wait one second. I'll get my phone to photograph this moment."

She scurries out of the room, and Ricky turns back to me, letting out a laugh. 

"So I believe you owe me a Kit Kat bar," I say with a grin. 

"Of course," he responds. "You free tomorrow?"

"What are you thinking?"

"It can be our first official date."

I smile. "Pick me up at 6:00."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! That's the end. I hope you liked this story as much as I did. Anyway, I have another hsmtmts story planned next, but I'm not going to tell you what it is until I post it, so look forward to that. Um, yeah. I love you all, and have a lovely day!


End file.
